Folie ou création d'un OC
by JeconaisHP
Summary: One Shoot sur la création d'un de mes OC Harry Potter. Comment une douce Folie à t-elle pu me poussé à crée un OC aussi mouvementé. A lire pour ce détendre ou en prequel de Echec & Mat: Armageddon


**Bonjours & Bienvenue**

**Je vous présente mon petit One Shoot.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Folie ou Création d'un OC**

L'écrivain était assis sur son lit dans sa chambre, la lumière de sa chambre était provoquée par une lampe à la lumière tamisé qui faisait de douce ombre sur les murs framboise. La maisonnée était endormis du moins la mère et le père de l'écrivain en question qui veillait pour écrire une histoire sur le monde dans lequel elle avait grandis Harry Potter, bien sûr elle avait tour prévu, les histoires d'amours, les méchants, les gentils, les stratégies, chaque détails était pensé sauf un avec qui finirait le héros. Elle avait des milliards de solution et ces yeux se fermaient.

« On m'entends ? Résonna une voix. »

L'écrivain regarda dans sa chambre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son miroir, en grande peureuse qu'elle était elle aurait pu s'attendre à se qu'une folle à lié en sorte.

« Non, espèce de nouille, je suis dans ta tête. Résonna à nouveau la voix. »

L'auteure se dit alors que la folie était précoce puis s'allongea toujours dans sa réflexion.

« Eh ! Toi là ! Je suis là, c'est moi l'héroïne que tu cherche alors arrête ton char et écoute deux minute. »

L'auteure souffla à contrecœur.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Moi personne.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-J'en sais rien c'est toi qu'ai censé me donné un nom. Râla la folie.

-Pourquoi pas Marie-Amélia.

-Non mais tu m'as prise pour qui ?

-Bon bas, Piper.

-Non, tu lis trop de Percy Jackson, je ne veux pas être une copie de Piper McLean.

-Alors pourquoi pas, Melody.

-Premièrement, t'as déjà deux Melody dans une de tes histoires tu te repète, ma vieille radote pas, j'aime pas radoté.

-J'en sais rien, Thalia.

-Thalia Grace c'est dans Percy Jackson.

-Bon, Ally…Ah non, j'ai déjà Allyssa Jackson dans mon histoire.

-J'ai qu'à être sa sœur jumelle. Proposa la folie.

-Pourquoi pas. »

L'auteure retourna à la scène du train. Meredith et Roxanne parlaient avidement en bon chemin pour devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Elle mit sur le mode pause et alla jusqu'à crée un One-Shoot sur un passé commun avec James, à crée son arrivé avec un chat qu'elle avait crée nommé Ktinodis comme sortilège en grec, a la rende jolie, plus innocente qu'Allyssa mais aussi timide et douce…

« -Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne veux pas être timide et douce ! Se plaignit Folie

-Je te changerais en cinquième année. Marmonna l'auteure fatiguée.

-J'aime mieux ça. »

Ensuite elle ajouta dans la scène du train, mais tout était flou.

« Pourquoi tu es flou Folie ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Folie, trouve moi un nom.

-La ferme Alexia !

-J'aime bien, Alexia Piper - pour ton kif sur Percy Jackson – Melinda Jackson.

-Ouai, Ouai, sa veux dire la sauveuse de l'humanité, joueuse de pipo, Abeille.

-Ouaip, ne le dis pas ça. »

Elle commença à écrire sur elle, l'ajoutant et l'encrant dans l'histoire, lui donnant un personnage principaux, elle regarda son travaille fière d'elle. Puis elle se mit à décrire son personnage : Elle était rousse

« Non, je ne veux pas être rousse, Allyssa non plus ne sera pas rousse parce que si j'en suis ta mythologie tordu je deviendrais un psychopathe.

-Allyssa est une psychopathe.

- Pas moi, donc je ne sais pas fais moi Blonde comme Dianna Agron, je suis un grand fan, puis à Ally, tu lui rajoute des mèches rouge. Et je veux des yeux marron avec des taches rouges…non vairon…

-Non, t'auras les yeux bleu turquoise mais tes origines feront qui passeront soit au Lapis Lazulli, soit au Jaspe, en clair marron tacheté de rouge ou vairons.

- Moui, je ne suis pas convaincu.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'être, j'ai lu plus d'histoire que toi.

-Ouai, mais non on a une convention d'OC. C'est les OC de toute les histoires qui se réunisse et qui parle sur les auteurs, leurs histoires sur ce que leur écrivain leur à fais faire, y a même ceux au chômage, par exemple, j'ai rencontré Melody, Thalia, Emma, Marie-Amélia, Mels, Emily, Austin, Matthew, Isabella, Melissa, Annabelle, Le voyageur **(1), **et tout les OC et que t'a crée ma vieille et on a beaucoup discuté, Marie-Amélia, elle se fait insulté de dépressif par les Mary-Sue et leur perfection, pareil pour Melody. Les vampires sont beaucoup contrecarrés, ils m'ont dit aussi que ça valait le coup de bossé avec toi mais que tu pouvais être très, très chiante avec tes idées, tu sais que Mels, elle aurait tout de suite pardonné Matthew, et puis Isabelle aurait été encore plus sadique et…

-Ouai, j'ai compris aucun d'eux n'ai content mais basta.

-Lisabelle, de Percy Jackson, ta fiction abandonné tu t'en souviens ? Elle t'en veut beaucoup de l'avoir mis au chômage.

-J'ai pas fais exprès et puis généralement je les recase ces personnages, t'as dû la rencontré y a longtemps parce que je l'ai recasé.

-Ouai c'est vrai. Tu compte me mettre au chômage.

-Non, je t'aime trop, t'es aussi chiante que moi. »

Folie ne répondis pas et laissa l'auteure terminé son travail, elle la trouva parfaite et commença l'écriture de Les potions breuveté Potter après avoir écrit un One-Shoot très mouvementé sur son premier baiser avec les héros dans One-Shoot de la prochaine génération. Ensuite elle supprima après avoir imaginé la tonne de travaille que la fiction lui occasionnait pour recommencé plus tard et elle commença donc à lui trouvé un nouveau travaille, Folie la dirigeant en écrivant une nouvelle fiction où elle trouva même un travail pour Lisabelle qui se transforma en Santana Lacisa.

* * *

**(1)Ces One-Shoot font partie d'un des plus longues fictions qui je pense n'est jamais été écrit neuf Tome de plus ou moins vingt chapitres qui sont de moi et qui sont réécrit sur fanfiction sous le nom de Petits problèmes d'un couple et sur Webnode sous le nom de Delena Fiction.**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus et non, je n'ai pas eu l'idée d'Alexia comme ça, pas exactement du moi, en tout cas ce petit One-Shoot est un One-Shoot sequel de Echec & Mat : Armageddon.**

**Bisou de Moi**

**Ps: Laissez tout plein de Reviews**


End file.
